


Ready or Not

by vivalakoala



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Wonho, Fuckbuddies, Idk if it counts as Public Sex or Semi-Public Sex but there's sth like that so beware, Kinky, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Neighbours, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalakoala/pseuds/vivalakoala
Summary: They are neighbours, they are friends and sometimes, they are a little bit more.





	1. Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at these: [1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C72GqjgVMAIajcr.jpg), [2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C72GqjdU8AAwCq4.jpg)  
> my only monbebe friend told me wonho's kind of obsessed with ramyeon

February 14th is a Tuesday. The cold weather of late autumn is grumpier than all the single people who get bitter over not having anyone to spend the Valentine’s Day with. But whenever the sun peeks through the thick, dark clouds, it manages to beam brighter than all the couples who practically shove their delight down the throats of anybody in their presence.

The wind, however, breezes indifferently through the glaring shadows the clouds cast over the city and through the sharp streaks of sunlight. Minding its own business, just as those who take the chance to remember to cherish their solitude do. Hoseok decides he relates to the wind the most.

After his working hours are finished, Hoseok eats store bought ramyeon and gimbap on his way back, shivering just a little bit from the cold. He comes home to find that he's out of both soju _and_ beer. He also finds that he’s too tired to get out of the house, so he settles for corking the red wine Hyunwoo gave him as a gift when he first moved in. It's a fruity French wine. He can smell the pleasant, velvety taste of it as he pours the liquid into a glass. It’s masked by the smell of alcohol, but the bitterness fades the longer the wine rests in the glass.

He peels a couple of pears to snack on alongside the wine and gets comfortable in the brown couch in front of the TV. He turns on the TV, but when a short while of channel surfing doesn’t provide him with anything worth wathcing, he decides that watching the news will have to do. Before he’s even suffered through his fifth news report on yet another idol doing this or that, he hears the doorbell ring. He gets up off the couch, surprised. As far as he knows he isn't expecting any guests for the day.

He checks himself out as he passes the huge mirror in the hallway. If he’s being honest with himself, he doesn't look all that presentable clothing-wise, with a pair of black sweatpants and a faded green shirt with holes in places on. But he figures it must either be one of those _‘have you accepted jesus yet’_ poeple or some door-to-door salesperson trying to palm off whatever new useless product they have in their hands. And it doesn’t really matter what he’s wearing when he’s going to dismiss whoever it is on the door in less than two minutes.

He opens the door to find out that it’s neither the jesus promoters, nor a salesperson.

It’s Jooheon, standing on his doormat, wearing a worn leather jacket over a black hoodie. He has a pair of ripped jeans on and a grey beanie on his head. He’s holding a white fabric bag in one hand, the other hand stuffed inside the pocket of his hoodie.

“Uh,” Hoseok starts when Jooheon doesn’t say anything. “Hi?” he greets Jooheon and steps aside to make room for the other to come in. Jooheon takes off his shoes quickly and drops them in the hallway as he walks in.

“I figured you’d be by yourself, so...” he trails off, standing in the middle of the living-room and turning to face Hoseok, who’s following his steps sluggishly.

“So?” Hoseok prompts from where he’s standing just a few steps away from Jooheon, closer to the door separating the living-room from the square hallway.

“So I brought movies.” Jooheon answers, lifting the bag he’s holding in his hand, “And popcorn.”

“Oh,” Hoseok breathes out, finally shaking off the surprised confusion. “Great, what movies?” he asks, grinning and moving closer to Jooheon to take the bag. He’s somewhat aware of the mild hesitancy in the way Jooheon acts, but doesn’t comment on it. After all, he doesn’t know the guy well enough to be able to tell if he’s going through something serious or not. Thus, he settles for acting as casual as possible himself.

He looks over the contents of the bag and takes the DVDs out. When he sees the microwavable popcorn bags Jooheon was talking about, he says “My microwave’s broken, though.”

“Ah... I can go microwave them at my place and come back?” Jooheon suggests, gesturing towards the door with both hands. Hoseok notices the way Jooheon’s hands get lost inside of the huge sleeves of his hoodie. It makes him look younger, somehow.

“Nah, we can make them the traditional way,” he says, after a few seconds. If Jooheon notices the delay in his answer, he doesn’t say it.

“You know how to?”

“It's simple,” Hoseok says this time, letting the bag slip from his fingers to hang on his wrist. He starts going through the DVDs. Jooheon has brought a variety of American psychological thrillers. “Let's watch The Butterfly Effect,” Hoseok suggests after inspecting all six of the movies.

“I brought that one hoping you wouldn't pick it,” Jooheon says letting out a small laugh, pulling his beanie off his head, scratching the back of his scalp and messing his already disheveled hair up in the process. “I've seen it too many times.”

“Aw,” Hoseok says, petting Jooheon on the chest and dismissing his statement. “But isn't it just the movie for Valentine's?” He winks at Jooheon as he drops the other boxes into the bag. “Romantic,” he explains shortly and starts walking over to the open kitchen.

Jooheon snorts and follows him. Hoseok places the bag on the kitchen counter and takes the packs of popcorn out. Jooheon’s looking a bit more relaxed, Hoseok realises, as he goes over to the fridge, pulls the door open and takes a look at the contents. "Beer?" He asks, holding the fridge door open, leaning back to look Hoseok’s way. The yellow light illuminates his form, reminding Hoseok that the sun has nearly set and it might be a good idea to turn the lights on soon.

“I have wine?” Hoseok answers, tone apologetic, as he tears the wrappers open one by one and drops the chunks of corn (covered with frozen butter) into a pan.

Jooheon chuckles, eyebrows going up and a mocking smile settling on his face, dimples fully displayed. “Romantic,” he repeats Hosoek’s previous statement and closes the door of the fridge. “Can I borrow comfy pants?” Jooheon asks, then, eyes following Hoseok’s hands as he turns the heat up to start making the popcorn.

“Sure,” Hoseok says from where he’s leaning to the side to see the stove properly. “They’re in one of the drawers under my bed.” He doesn’t look up at Jooheon as he gives him permission to go through his drawers.

Jooheon leaves quickly, socked feet thumping softly against hardwood. While he’s gone, Hoseok watches the butter melt and turns the heat down in order to prevent the corn from burning. He closes a lid on the pan and keeps watching through the glass as corn seeds begin jumping and dancing in different directions.

He hears Jooheon’s soft footsteps walking back into the living-room and he looks up. Jooheon’s wearing one of the most comfortable sweatpants he owns and Hoseok’s impressed by his ability to tell the best one out of all them on the first try. It’s red and warm and great for cold winter nights. Apart from the fact that it’s slightly big for Jooheon, it looks good on him. Jooheon keeps fumbling with its strings, trying to make the pants stay up around his waist, not watching his steps until he bumps into the coffee table between the TV and the couch.

“Looks good on you,” Hoseok comments, arms crossed in front of his chest. When Jooheon, finally, manages to tie the strings, he adjusts the hem of his hoodie to cover the waistband of the pants and sheepishly thanks Hoseok for the compliment. He then grabs the bottle of wine and starts reading the label.

“This looks fancy. Didn’t know you liked wine.” Jooheon says as he walks over to the kitchen cabinets to grab himself a glass.

“I don’t drink a lot of it, but I don’t hate it,” Hoseok answers. “Not like I’m an expert, that thing was a gift.”

Jooheon sniffs at the bottle and pours half a glass of wine for himself. After taking a sip, his eyes widen considerably. He looks at Hoseok, then at the bottle and then back at Hoseok. “This is great,” he says slowly and places the bottle on the counter.

Hoseok nods, an enthusiastic expression on his face as if to say _my thoughts exactly._

The steady noise of the corn seeds popping is a pleasant background music as the two keep conversing about the wine. Hoseok walks over to Jooheon to take a few sips from Jooheon’s glass of wine himself. They jump from talking about one alcoholic beverage to another and neither of them notices it when the popping sound turns into passive-aggressive grumbling. This is their first mistake.

What they do notice is the terrible smelling smoke that begins to escape the pot pretty quickly once the corn is all cooked, and they rush to the stove hurriedly when Jooheon points it out to Hoseok. Their second mistake is opening the lid, because as soon as they do, the smoke fills the whole kitchen and the living-room. The smell covers the entire house as the smoke burns the two men’s eyes and noses.

Jooheon’s quick to open the windows, covering his face with the sleeves of one arm and Hoseok turns on the fan in the range hood.

“You idiot,” Jooheon calls out, voice muffled behind the fabric as he sits down on the couch.

Hoseok is busy getting rid of the burnt popcorn when he hears Jooheon’s playful insult, followed by guttural, cheerful laughter. He can’t help but start laughing himself as he puts the unburnt ones aside in a bowl after tasting one. It doesn’t taste terrible. He can taste a hint of the terrible smoke, but other than that, Hoseok decides it’s pretty edible.

“Shut up,” he shots back, walking over to the couch to sit next to Jooheon. He picks a popcorn and stuffs it in between the laughing man’s lips.

Jooheon makes a face at him but starts chewing on the thing anyway. After swallowing it, he bursts out laughing, going “What the fuck?!” over and over again as he grabs a handfull of popcorn and stuffs his face. “This actually tastes okay,” he points out incredulously, “How?” he asks, voice pitching higher with every word.

Giggling at Jooheon’s reaction himself, Hoseok gets up to put the movie on. “Told you, it’s easy,” he says in a fake display of overconfidence as he grabs the remote of the DVD recorder and drops it on Jooheon’s lap. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Jooheon throws a few popcorns in his face as he approaches the couch once again with a clean glass in one hand. Hoseok places the new glass next to his, the wine he poured before Jooheon dropped over waiting for him, and pours some for the other man.

The movie starts and they watch it intently, munching on slightly-burnt popcorn and drinking red wine. The windows stay open and the air inside of the house gets gradually colder, making the perfect excuse to _(lowkey)_ cuddle up. The sun goes down, the lights are off and it takes the pair about twenty minutes before they have to close the windows, only to go back to being _(highkey)_ cheesy and cuddling throughout the movie, finishing the wine and the popcorn, and falling asleep in front of the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be so domestic but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER WAS MOVED FROM BEING THE 3RD CH TO BE THE 1ST FOR TIMELINE CONSISTENCY  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://vivalakoala.tumblr.com/)


	2. Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at [this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3a78eb84fe3c6b727264ab551c6b6c25/tumblr_ojevhnrLgv1v2aig3o2_1280.jpg)  
> i love this ship

Jooheon wakes up to the sound of seagulls _literally screaming_ their little bird lungs out. He groans, peeks an eye open, and sees the shadows of three winged demons on the tightly shut curtains of his bedroom. They’re perched right in front of the window, those _fuckers._ This is why he hates spring. Spring encourages all sorts of stupid flying creatures to just go all out.

He grabs the pillow he keeps around to hug on the nights he feels exceptionally grumpy, and throws it in the direction of the window. It hits, but the impact is softened by the curtains and the birds don’t even budge.

Frustrated already, Jooheon lets out a tiny wistle of a scream and gets up, bare feet hitting hardwood. The window is only about three long steps away from his bed, but he reaches it in six lazy ones as a result of his half-asleep state. ( _Half-asleep,_ he assures himself. He’s not awake yet. He can go back to sleep once the avians are gone. _He can._ )

He yanks the curtains open and blinks a few times against the bright sun light. The birds don’t give a fuck. He roughly pulls the window open and only then do the idiots, _finally,_ fly away (they don’t even look scared, though, what kind of lives are these creatures leading?).

Just as he’s about to shut the curtains, leaving the window open to air the room out, his eyes catch the glimpse of a naked body through one of the windows of the apartment across the street. For a second, he almost doesn’t care. But when his brain registers that _that_ one window opens to the living room of his favourite neighbour, he immediately looks up.

And it turns out, what he saw was not a naked body, but _two_ of them.

Jooheon gulps.

The two bodies, only visible from the navels up, are currently attached at the lips and very subtly _going at it._

He lets out a breath. _Goddammit, Hoseok,_ he whispers as his eyes lock on the other man’s scruched up face. The two’s lips part and their bodies start to move in sync. Hoseok’s eyes are focused on the man’s face as he breathes through his clenched teeth and Jooheon is stuck watching them, mouth going dry by the second. His brain is slowly waking up and his half morning wood is more than pleased with the turn of events. _Goddammit,_ he curses again when Hoseok pushes the other man’s back against the window and starts fucking him _not very subtly_ this time, bodies pressed close together and moving slightly off-rhythm. The other man wraps his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and rests his head on the window, his dark hair getting messier as Hoseok runs his fingers through the locks and grips them to pull his face to the side.

The scene is so familiar that Jooheon can almost feel the ghost of Hoseok’s fingertips brushing against his scalp, fingers gripping his own hair, pulling his head to the side to lean in and start sucking bruises up the side of his neck.

His cock, now fully hard, twitches when he thinks about how deep Hoseok can reach with each thrust. It’s no wonder that the other guy -whom Jooheon has seen around Hoseok before but whose name he hasn’t heard- looks about 95% gone at the moment.

He should shut the curtains and get as far away from the window as possible, take a cold shower maybe and stop thinking about Hoseok’s dick. Immediately. But he’s horny and his body is being very stubborn. His hand slips off the curtains and closes around his erection through his pyjama pants. His cock twitches again and he really doesn’t find it in him to deny his sensitive cock the pleasure it seeks. So he slips his hand inside of his pants and with his wrist, drags the fabric down to his thighs. Wearing no underwear provides ease at the most unexpected times, he thinks.

He massages the tip of his length, sighs heavily, and feels his heart skip a beat as two cars pass by. He’s reminded that he’s currently touching himself in front of his bedroom window, bare for any curious eye that might catch a glipse of _his_ naked body to see (though they can’t really see him from the waist down).

His eyes find Hoseok’s face after taking a quick look at the street and the other houses to see if anybody is looking his way. Luckily, there’s no one in this quiet side of the city so early on a Sunday morning. (He makes a point of ignoring the old lady who’s taking care of the adjacent building’s garden.) Hoseok has a hand pressed against the window right next to the other guy’s head, his sweaty palm visibly slipping down each time his lower body snaps up.

Hoseok’s looking down, bottom lip caught between his teeth and Jooheon tightens his hold on his length. His eyes close as his body starts rocking forward into his fist slowly. His body’s too tired to be standing up, so he steadies himself with a hand on the windowsill. He keeps fucking his fist with shallow thrusts for a while, until he hears the quickly approaching cry of yet another seagull. He doesn’t expect the seagull to crash right at his window at full speed but it happens anyway and Jooheon  jolts where he’s standing, taking a few steps back, hand still around his length. The bird flails a bit and then quickly flies away, making distressed noises. After Jooheon loses sight of the bird, his eyes, once again, look up at Hoseok’s window.

This time, though, his curious gaze is met with two sharp chocolate brown eyes looking right back at him. Jooheon stares like a deer caught in the headlights and Hoseok smirks. Jooheon’s face twist in a mix of surprise and horror. Hoseok’s house is one and a half stories or so higher than his and with the steps he’s just taken, he can probably see Jooheon’s erection in his palm. When he does notice it, the fucker looks so _pleased_ that Jooheon wants to punch him. Preferably in the dick.

Hoseok picks up his pace, eyes still on Jooheon’s, daring him to keep minding his business. Jooheon licks his lips as Hoseok leans in to the other man’s ear to whisper whatever, and Jooheon starts dragging his palm up and down his erection slowly. Hoseok doesn’t break eye contact as he catches the other man’s earlobe between his teeth and tugs, sucking and biting, taking his time teasing and Jooheon can’t help but wonder how intense he’d be during a threesome. His eyes close for a second as his brain provides him the image of himself next to the two men, he curses and orders his brain to stop wandering.

He’s quick to open his eyes again and when he does, Hoseok starts to lean back. He then lifts both hands up, palms facing Jooheon, all the while he keeps fucking into the other’s body. Jooheon only catches up with what’s going on when Hoseok smiles at him wickedly and jerks his head to the side, prompting Jooheon to do the same, as in, let go of his cock altogether.

Although he looks a bit dumbfounded for a few seconds, Jooheon takes Hoseok’s challange. With a final tug at his length, he lifts both palms up to show them to Hoseok and then plants his hands on the windowsill once again. Hoseok’s smile only widens for a fraction of a second before his hands disappear and his expression changes to one of heavy lust. He looks down and lifts the other guy’s legs up to rest around his own waist. One hand hooked under one of the guy’s knees, other hand coming up to grip his hair, he slams their fronts together and starts fucking him hard.

Jooheon feels his hips thrust up, meeting nothing but warm air and tries to focus on remembering how it feels when Hoseok fucks him. They’ve never tried this position before and his body finds it even more exciting to think about each and every way that Hoseok can make him feel good.

Finally, after setting a continuous rhythm, Hoseok looks up to meet Jooheon’s eyes once again. Jooheon knows his face must be painted with the desire, the want he deeply feels, and his breath hitches thinking that this is exactly what gets Hoseok off. Sweat is gathering at his temple thanks to the sunlight spilt across his body and his cheeks burn as his mind supplies him with memories of Hoseok fucking him hard and deep.

He throws his head back and breathes heavily, his neck exposed for Hoseok to see, adam’s apple bobbing twice. His body goes completely tense, from his head to his curling toes. His dick twitches over and over again. Holding his breath, Jooheon comes untouched all over the wall and down his legs.

When he opens his eyes, he catches Hoseok’s very familiar orgasm face and smiles knowingly.

Back to reality, he groans before looking down to see the mess waiting for him on the wall and the ground.

“Ah... fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to be smutty but here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://vivalakoala.tumblr.com)  
> i love making new friends


	3. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0d7930506a5b48ace8dcf3934d52af98/tumblr_nwqy9ka94k1uz3fn6o1_1280.jpg)

Hoseok stretches one arm above his head, muscles tugging on his tight, light blue denim jacket, and breathes in the fresh air. It’s a rather windy April noon, the sun occasionally peeks through the mass of grey clouds floating in the atmosphere, the telltale sign of a heavy spring rain approaching the city. Hoseok finds it nothing but peaceful, a great day to comfortably stay indoors. The plastic bags in his other hand rustle as he rolls both shoulders and starts making his way from the convenience store to Jooheon’s.

It’s been close to three months since Hoseok moved into his current place and about a week less than that since he met Jooheon. Back then, Hoseok would need to find another place every other day, but more often than not he’d get lost. One day it was the convenience store, the next day it was the pharmacy, the grocery, the bus stop, the _whatever_ and Jooheon would be too sweet for his own good in helping him around the neighbourhood. Dimpled smiles and all that. So it was only natural when, in the end, Hoseok invited him over after work one Tuesday evening for instant ramyeon, beer and maybe video games to thank him.

It is safe, Hoseok thinks, to say that they’ve gradually got closer since then, as they discovered they had similar personalities and mutual interests. They easily came to call eachother friends and it didn’t take them long to find out that they had good chemistry when it came to some of their more intimate needs (namely, the sexual ones). They kept the sex easy and casual, enjoying themselves, not going to great lenghts. And recently, their relationship has reached a point where they spend more than two days of the week together, meaning it’s time they meet eachother’s friends. Which is the exact reason Hoseok is on Jooheon’s doorstep at the moment, holding bags full of ingredients varying from vegetables to rice and meat.

He knocks on the door a few times before he hears Jooheon yell from the other side of it that he’s _‘Coming!’._ The door swings open and he’s greeted by a pair of puffy eyes and a runny nose.

“Hey, come in,” says Jooheon, voice a bit hoarse as he makes his way back into the house.

“Hi,” Hoseok calls after him before he disappears into the bathroom. “Did you catch a cold?” he asks as he takes off his shoes and puts them aside, wandering into the kitchen to start putting the ingredients into the fridge.

He hears Jooheon’s muffled answer of “I’m allergic to dust,” coming from the hallway, as the other moves from one room to another in the small house.

“Ouch,” Hoseok calls back. “Do you need help cleaning?” he asks, only slightly concerned. When he’s done putting away all the stuff, he rests both hands on his waist and takes a look at the kitchen. He’s been here before, he’s made ramyeon here before, too, but he hasn’t exactly cooked here before, and thinks he might need some help finding where everything is. Just as he’s about to make his way out of the kitchen to find Jooheon, the host walks in holding one fist up, not looking Hoseok’s way. He’s slouching and sniffing and with his other fist, he’s rubbing at his red eyes. Hoseok snorts.

“Not funny,” Jooheon mumbles as he pours himself a glass of water and continues to answer Hoseok’s previous question “And no, thanks, I’m used to it.”

“Okay, then take out the utensils for me before you pass out.” Hoseok says, leaning his hips against the counter.

“What do you need?” Jooheon asks after swallowing the pill he had in his fist with a large glass of water.

“A cutting board, the biggest bowl you have, sasame oil, a big pan... Do you have a rice cooker?”

“Right behind you.” Jooheon says and starts going through some cabinets, gathering everything Hoseok’s asked for. After taking a look at the rice-cooker, Hoseok starts to open and close the top drawers lining the kitchen counter, looking for the one holding cutlery. When he finds it, he takes out the sharpest-looking knife he can see, along with a spoon and a pair of chopsticks. He places them on the counter, next to everything Jooheon’s laid out.

“I guess that’s all,” he says finally, when he’s sure he has everything he needs. He takes off his jacket, hangs it behind the small chair in the corner of the kitchen, and rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt.

“What’re you making?” Jooheon asks.

“Beef bulgogi,” he answers and pulls the fridge door open to take the beef out.

“You can make bulgogi?” Jooheon asks this time, croaky voice sounding like he’s both surprised and impressed.

Hoseok looks up and grins “That’s the only thing I can cook, actually,” he says, “But I’m pretty good at it.” He winks at Jooheon, grin widening into one showing arrogance. He knows Jooheon has some kind of love-hate relationship with his occasional displays of self-confidence, which only drives Hoseok to act cocky around Jooheon instead of humbly proud.

He’s not surprised when Jooheon stares at him for a few seconds, rolls his eyes, and leaves the kitchen saying “Tell me if you need anything.” With a smirk on his face, Hoseok watches him leave and steals a glance at his butt just before he disappears around the corner. He then proceeds to get started with the beef.

It takes him about twenty minutes to cut the beef, marinate it with the store-bought sauce in the huge bowl Jooheon took out and leave it in the fridge. He washes his hands after an explicit session of rubbing sauce on the meat _(Hoseok hates himself for even thinking of the double entendre)_ and decides to leave the kitchen for a bit to see how Jooheon’s doing, cleaning the house.

When the topic of introducing eachother to their friends came up two days ago, the planning of the event had been a rather smooth one. In a matter of seconds, they had decided on whom to invite, the possible dates for the occasion, the place and the arrangement. They were inviting five people in total, three of Hoseok’s friends and two of Jooheon’s. Since Jooheon didn’t know how to cook but his living room could hold more guests than Hosoek’s, they’d decided to invite everyone to Jooheon’s. Which meant Hoseok would be cooking and Jooheon would be cleaning the house.

If Hoseok knew back then that Jooheon is allergic to dust, he would’ve suggested ordering take-out and invite everyone over to his instead, rather than making the guy suffer his way through an impromptu cleaning routine.

Hoseok searches the living-room and the bathroom before making his way to the only other room left, Jooheon’s bedroom. Just as Hoseok steps into the room, Jooheon starts cursing in between coughs and sneezes and wipes his nose on the sleeve of his grey sweathirt. He stands up from where he’s crouched down next to his double-sized bed, in front of the nightstand he’s just wiped the dust off.

“No one will come into your bedroom, why’re you even dusting here?” he asks, from what Hoseok’s observed so far, what Jooheon is doing looks more like a self-punishment mission than cleaning.

“You don’t know my friends yet,” Jooheon answers simply, falling backwards on his bed and closing his eyes.

Hoseok walks up to the window to pull it open and let the dust particles out. Jooheon peeks an eye open to look at him as Hoseok runs his fingers on the windowsill, staring into Jooheon’s dark iris, hidden behind puffy eyelids and thin lashes. The tip of his tongue darts out to wet his lips. “Don’t forget to clean here,” he orders, voice low, barely keeping the corners of his lips from curling.

“I have,” Jooheon answers without missing a beat, voice equally low but a lot more scratchy.

This time, Hoseok can’t hold back the smirk forming on his lips. “He’ll be here today,” he says, cocking his head to the side slightly and Jooheon looks confused for close to five seconds. When he picks up on the implication, he opens his other eye and stares at Hoseok with both of gis eyes a little wider than usual. “Hyungwon,” Hoseok continues, “he’ll be the pretty one with the bee-stung lips.”

Hoseok doesn’t wait for an answer before he pushes himself off the windowsill and gets out of the bedroom, leaving Jooheon behind, confused.

Back in the kitchen, he chops the fresh vegetables he bought at the store and carefully arranges them inside the large pot like he’s arrenging flowers. Leaving the middle part of the pot vegetable-free to add place the beef later, he makes a halo out of evenly chopped mushrooms, carrots, green onions, bell peppers in all three colours, and finishes his fine work with two lines of tofu on two opposite sides. He checks the time, there’s not much of it left until the guests arrive. Leaving the pot on the counter to wait until everybody’s arrived, he washes enough rice to feed all seven of them and some more.

Cleaning up after himself and washing his hands, although thoroughly, don’t really take him long. He looks over the food he’s prepared, ready to be cooked whenever all of the guests are there and hums with satisfaction. The menu’s complete, except for one essential side dish. Hoseok pokes his head around the edge of the kitchen door and calls out, “Hey, you have kimchi, right?”

He waits, fingers crossed, mildly dreading the answer, because _come on, what kind of Korean does not have kimchi at their house? He has to have some, right?_

“Ah,” comes Jooheon’s voice finally, it sounds a bit better, clearer, compared to when Hoseok’s first arrived, _must be the medicine_ , he thinks.  “Mom sent me some last month, I keep them in the fridge.”

With a tiny dance of victory, Hoseok goes over to the fridge once again to check out the amount they have. The doorbell rings just as he’s taking the two jars of kimchi out. He places them on the counter and heads out to the hallway. Jooheon bumps into him in his rush to get the door. They look up at eachother and laugh it off. Jooheon reaches out to open the door. _It’s going to be a fine evening_ , Hoseok muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a native and i edited this while i was half asleep so feel free to point out errors  
> talk to me? on [tumblr](http://vivalakoala.tumblr.com/)??


	4. Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please look at [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5d/ea/99/5dea99506f4be14672f8846f15431d2a.jpg)  
> they're soft

When the summer hits, it hits Seoul _hard_.

 _Hard,_ as in, waking up to suffocatingly humid mornings, followed by the sun trying to cook you medium rare throughout the day and the highly-anticipated midnight breeze blowing hot all over your face.

It’s completely disgusting, and Jooheon loves it.

Maybe it’s because he was born in October, woke up to the world to find it’s freezing compared to the warmth his small body had known before. Maybe it’s because autumn children long for the heat, a response they develop when they are born. Well, that’s what his grandmother used to tell him anyway. And although he no longer believes her words to be facts, still, every summer he thinks about her and wonders just like a little kid if he likes summer simply because he’s meant to or not.

Hoseok on the other hand, hates summer, Jooheon discovers.

And maybe that’s because he was born in March. But the whys and hows don’t really matter when one of them loves summer wholeheartedly, to the point where he’d consider lying down outside on a bench in the middle of the night and soaking through every piece of clothing he wears an acceptable activity; and the other despises it, having daydreams of a personal air-conditioner to carry around everywhere he goes through the hot season.

One thing they’ve come to make peace over, though, is the fact that the beach is _fucking awesome._

Although getting Hoseok outside on hot summer days is normally a challange by itself, when Jooheon suggests making a weekend trip to the closest beach resort while they’re having dinner with Minhyuk and Changkyun one day, Hoseok is the first one to slam a hand on the table, choke on his food and heave out a _yes, please,_ in between coughs.

It doesn’t take long for them to plan the trip but unfortunately, none of their friends except for Changkyun and Kihyun can make it due to their working schedules.

About two weeks after the dinner that started it all in the first place, they’re on their way driving from Seoul to the place they’ll be spending their weekend at. Kihyun is at the wheel as he’s the only one with a driving license other than Hoseok, who sits in the front seat next to Kihyun, complaning about the early morning sunlight burning his skin and nagging at Kihyun to make the air-conditioner run colder.

Changkyun and Jooheon are in charge of picking the music they listen to throughout the ride, making sure to play the songs the others specifically ask for from time to time. They sit in the backseat and play cards, devouring snacks, feeding both eachother and the other two.

When they finally arrive at the resort, the first thing Hoseok does is rush into the bathroom and take the coldest shower possible. In the meanwhile, the others settle in their rooms. Jooheon and Changkyun are sharing a room with a queen-sized bed, while the other two share one with twin beds. They put their bags away and put their swimsuits on, getting ready to head to the beach immediately after Hoseok’s out of the shower.

They do as planned. They go to the beach and tire themselves out swimming and playing games for hours. Surprisingly, Hosoek doesn’t complain about the hot weather as long as he’s in the water and everything goes smoothly, except for the oddity that Changkyun’s body somehow picks up all sorts of seaweed and everytime he comes out of the water, there will be another one clinging to his body.

They take a lot of photos with Jooheon’s waterproof camera, 30% of which is made up of Changkyun The Seaweed Bender and his adventures bending ugly, smelly sea vegetables.

They get hungry around noon and decide to take a break from swimming to go back to the resort in hopes of being in time for the lunch. And they _are_ in time for the lunch but the food is, to put it politely, a _wful._ Although Jooheon’s content with eating whatever garbage the resort’s feeding them, Kihyun and Changkyun, being the picky eaters they are, suggest going out to find another place to eat. Hoseok, as expected, refuses to get out and wander around in the heat, and Jooheon decides to stay with him. Kihyun and Changkyun say goodbye briefly and leave the resort. When Hoseok and Jooheon are finished with the food, eating as little as possible to avoid possible food-poisoning, they race eachother to the beach. Hoseok wins. Jooheon tackles him to the ground. They wrestle for two full minutes before Hoseok yells, “Too hot!” and throws himself into the water.

“Hot damn,” Jooheon yells back, although the other doesn’t hear him and follows suit.

“Hey,” Hoseok calls out when he resurfaces, pushing his wet hair back and rubbing at his eyes to get the water out. “I’ll swim a little deeper, wanna come?” he asks, finally opening his eyes and looking at Jooheon with his head tilted to the side.

Jooheon feels an irrelevant shiver running up his spine at the low, breathy tone of voice Hoseok uses and now that their friends are gone, for the first time that day, he lets his eyes wander. His gaze drops to the other’s collarbones first, the sunlight falling across his shoulders allowing for the perfect shadows to cast over his pink skin. His muscles look impossibly attractive, Jooheon notes, wet and shining with droplets of water sticking to his body. He’s surrounded by all this water, but his mouth still goes dry looking at the other man.

Hoseok knows Jooheon’s staring at his body. Jooheon knows _Hoseok knows_ he’s staring at his body and holding himself back from reaching out to touch him, although his fingertips just _itch_ to run down his skin and feel the lines of hard muscle.

“Sure,” Jooheon says finally, wetting his lips and stretching his arms above his head to get ready to swim. Hoseok takes off first and Jooheon follows close by.

They swim for about twenty minutes. Hoseok’s not afraid of swimming further than Jooheon has ever gone before, but he follows him anyway. They swim far away and all the way back to the coast, but when Jooheon’s finally able to plant both feet on the ground, the water coming up to his chest, he realises that they’re about fifteen meters or so away from the beach where the biggest crowd is gathered. He shakes his head a few times and jumps as best as he can, trying to get water out of his right ear as he catches his breath.

“You okay?” Hoseok asks, sounding out of breath as he watches Jooheon, guarding his eyes from the sunlight with a hand above his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Jooheon answers, “Had some water in my ear, it’s out now.”

“Come here, then,” Hoseok says, making Jooheon look up at him in curiosity. His expression is vacant but his fluttering eyelashes and parted lips give Jooheon a hint at what might be waiting for him if he does as he’s told.

Jooheon gets moving, the water limiting his movements. Although slowly, he manages to reach where Hoseok’s standing and brings his face closer to the other man’s. He stares into Hoseok's brown eyes and asks, “What is it?”

One corner of Hoseok’s lips curl upwards as Jooheon feels a solid, warm hand brush against his hipbone. Hoseok sneaks his hand around Jooheon's waist, reminding him how the world feels when he’s out of water. The fingers around his waist dig into his flesh a little and Jooheon lets the other man smoothly pull his body against his until their chests bump. Hoseok runs his other hand over one of Jooheon’s biceps, prompting Jooheon to touch his body. Jooheon goes with his first instinct, which is to lay both hands against Hoseok’s broad back. But apparently Hoseok has more specific wishes, as he takes one of Jooheon’s hands and guides it to the back of his neck, both of their fingertips brushing against the ends of Hoseok’s wet hair.

Hoseok’s hand, then, leaves his own scalp and reaches around Jooheon to rest against the small of his back. “I’ve been waiting for this,” Hoseok whispers, barely audible over the waves of water hitting the shore in the distance.

“For what?” Jooheon asks, trying to pull the best blank face he can manage. He starts massaging the back of Hoseok’s scalp.

“This,” Hoseok answers, before closing the distance between their lips. His hands immediately start to move lower from their position on Jooheon’s waist to squeeze his butt. Jooheon can taste the salty sea water on Hoseok’s mouth, along with a hint of the sweet flavour of mango he’s had at lunch. He runs his fingers through wet locks of hair and pushes his lips roughly against the other’s, trapping Hoseok’s head between his palm and his lips. Hoseok lets Jooheon lead the kiss, hands wandering down even lower to the backs of the other’s thighs.

Jooheon drags his teeth against Hoseok’s lips. He doesn’t bite him, knowing all to well how much Hoseok likes it when kissing gets rough. He doesn’t bite him, but lets him feel the sharp edges of his teeth on his tongue and his lips, making him crave it even more.

Hoseok lets out a heavy breath when Jooheon parts their lips, catching his bottom lip between his own teeth for a few seconds. Jooheon squints a little against the sun, their faces are getting drier as time passes. He wonders how long Hoseok can keep this up before he feels too hot and dives back into the water. Hoseok catches Jooheon off guard when he tightens his hold on the backs of his thighs and lifts him up easily with the help of the water carrying most of his weight. The hand Jooheon has on Hoseok’s scalp slips down to rest on the other’s warm shoulder to support himself, his other hand coming up to hold onto his arm. When their bodies stop swaying in the water, Hoseok pulls him closer until Jooheon's half-hard cock is pressed against the muscles of his lower stomach.

“Fuck,” Jooheon whispers as he feels Hoseok slip a hand between their bodies to tease one of his nipples. “Did you plan this?” he asks, voice low, breath coming short.

“Yes and no,” answers Hoseok as Jooheon leans down to rest his head against the side of Hoseok’s head. “I always wanted to get you all hot and aroused in public,” he says, turning his head to the side and lowering Jooheon slightly so that he can speak directly into his ear. “Just didn’t expect today to be the day.”

Jooheon swallows the lump that jumps up to his throat with the mention of them being in public. He’s aware of the fact that they have been out in the open for everbody to see from the very beginning but somehow, his brain is adamantly good at choosing to focus on pleasure over fear. He knows what they are doing could get them kicked out of the resort, get them involved with the police if they go too far, but he still doesn’t bother doing anything about it.

When he doesn’t say or do anything, Hoseok moves his hand down to the waistband of Jooheon’s swimsuit and easily slips his fingers in. “You know there’s about more than fifty people on the beach, right?” he asks, “They can probably see us, but no one has the guts to speak up and cause a ruckus,” he explains slowly, voice soft and endearing. His fingertips find the tip of Jooheon’s now fully hard cock and he starts to massage the slit. “So don’t worry about them, try to relax. They probably wanna be in your shoes right now anyway.”

Jooheon keeps his eyes tightly shut as one of his hands start to scratch at the side of Hoseok’s neck and his collarbones. “Well,” Jooheon starts, trying to keep his breathing under control, “I’m sure h-half the beach wanted to fuh-fuck you,” he bites down on his tongue a bit before finishing his sentence “on the spot.”

He breathes in and out a few times as Hoseok chuckles into his ear. The pleasure of feeling Hoseok’s hands on his body, combined with the heat and the humidity and the talking is kind of overwhelming but Jooheon doesn’t want any of it to stop. He grabs Hoseok by the chin and captures his lips in a sloppy kiss, letting his teeth bite down however hard Hoseok can take this time. Hoseok moans into his mouth, hips jerking forward involuntarily and Jooheon digs the heels of his feet into Hoseok’s back to grind his cock into Hoseok's body.

This time, Hoseok is the one to part their lips. Since Jooheon's legs are locked around his body, he lets go of the other to bring one hand up to tangle his fingers in Jooheon's dark hair. He pulls Jooheon’s head to the side easily, sucking on the shell of his ear before he starts whispering again.

“There’s a guy swimming close by, watching us,” Hoseok tells him, earning a surprised moan from Jooheon. “He can’t take his eyes away, I hope he doesn’t get too carried away trying to catch a glimpse of your pretty face.” He says, the hand on Jooheon’s cock slipping lower to wrap around the rest of his length.

“He wants to,” Jooheon starts, breaths coming out shallow, “to see my face?” he asks, voice perfectly clear and deliciously deep as he utters the words.

“Yeah, baby,” Hoseok answers, “he’s dying to. Even tried swimming in different directions.”

After a few seconds, Jooheon throws his head back, making sure his face is fully visible, eyes closed, an ecstatic expression painting his features. His dimples are on display, cheeks red and lips pink, his hair’s tousled. Hoseok thinks he might have come a little already, only by looking at Jooheon’s face, the amazement he feels at Jooheon’s boldness striking him hard.

Jooheon rests his temple against the side of Hoseok’s face this time, not hiding his face when Hoseok starts stroking him with a steady pace. Hoseok keeps whispering into his hair. “You like this?” he asks, voice strained, “Wanna know what I told Hyungwon that one time you were watching us?”

“That he was too thin for your liking?” Jooheon says, voice tight. Hoseok laughs, finding the joke funny because, _true_ , but that’s not the point.

“Told him you were watching us, jerking off to his sweet ass getting fucked by the window.” Hoseok says and presses the tip of one finger into Jooheon’s slit, takes his earlobe in between his teeth to suck and bite at it, and the combination of all of it seems to be what finally throws Jooheon off the edge.

He comes with a deep and drawn out moan at the back of his throat and Hoseok quickly jerks himself off against Jooheon’s thigh when his legs distangle from around his waist and come to rest on the sand. Hoseok comes breathing out Jooheon’s name.

After a few minutes of silence, Jooheon looks up with a slightly puzzled expression on his blissed out face. “So wait, Hyungwon knew I watched you guys have sex when he came to my house?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok laughs, “He loved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this was for the mx winter bingo, building a continuous story line wasn't my priority writing it  
> thank you all for reading, leaving comments and kudos ♡  
> i kind of want to write more about these two, but idk what i'd write if i tried  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://vivalakoala.tumblr.com/)


End file.
